Deku's Mask
by Fyras14
Summary: We know who the heroes behind the Goron and Zora Masks were, but, who was the hero behind the Deku's Mask? This is his story.-Completed-
1. The Chamberlain and His Son

**EDIT-12/1/08**

Lonelywerewolf: Somehow, I knew I would post this story again(after the last one was deleted, sorry to those that reviewed it...if there was any, since I can't recall)...it was a lot to update for this, to explain some things:

_**Bold italic text indicate a flashback.**_

_Italic text indicate thoughts_.

This story takes place after the ending of Majora's Mask, the night after the moon is sent back to space, you could say, so this story will contain spoilers, for those who have not played the game.

Please enjoy and leave a review...and on the side note:

**Zelda doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Chamberlain and His Son**

It was a rare sight for the old butler's eyes to see; lovers dancing, Zoras singing, Gorons drinking the night away in milk, people smiling and laughing. His yellow eyes scanned the bar once again. Once, twice. The scene had not changed, and neither had his mood.

But…why?

Why had this sadness clouded the need to celebrate for this old Deku?

Maybe…maybe it had been that hero's presence, just two days ago. A hero that could change his form, the hero that had saved their princess from the evil demon, Odolwa, that used to inhabit their sacred temple, and poisoned their waters. His presence had awaken memories he couldn't bear to face once again, yet it was thanks to this memories that he was inside this bar to begin with.

Time slowly passed and his mind flooded with questions; how could he show her his son's resting place? Was it the right thing to do? Was it right to let this painful sight torture him again-torture her again-with that memory of his passing?

His face grew gloomier by the second; the laughing didn't cease.

* * *

Mr. Barten couldn't make up his mind this night. He had two simple choices he could make, to work or not to work, such had to make decisions. Sure, the bar was lively and all, but even the old bartender couldn't leave his post alone and celebrate, he had people to attend to.

He passed a wet towel across the counter, and looked around, smiling at the sight before his eyes. The newlyweds, Kafei and Anju were seated close to each other, happily chatting. Some people, Zoras, and Gorons sat together in the many tables scattered around the bar. Even that famous Zora band, the Indigo-Gos, sat calmly, talking to each other after those long hours performing. Everyone seemed happy, although Lulu, the lead vocalist of the Zora band, clearly upset…something about a band member's passing, poor girl, at least she was trying her best not to show it. He went on looking until his eyes fell upon an old Deku scrub, who sat alone in the table farthest away from the crowd.

The old Deku was probably the saddest person of the bunch that the bartender had seen all night, counting Lulu of course. His head was bowed, his two wooden arms sat on the table, holding his form against it. Mr. Barten had made his decision, he left the towel where it was, and went over to the Deku's table. "Well," he began, walking towards the Deku, whose attention he had earned. "what brings you far away from your kingdom, deku friend? It surely can't be the carnival, you seem less interested in the celebration than most of us." The Deku gave the bartender a sad nod, and a smile…at least that's what it looked like.

"…ah…true. I…have come to see…m-my son, dear bartender…" Mr. Barten took a seat, facing the Deku.

"Ah! I see. Never did hear of any dekus living so close to the town, only those few Deku merchants and sort!" He gave the Deku a smile, wondering why visiting his son would make the Deku's face fall.

"He…he…doesn't live here," the old Deku told him, his head bowed again.

"No? Then wh-" he stopped at mid-sentence, noticing as the Deku shook. "Oh," he said, having realized what he really meant. "sorry about that…never did notice.." The Deku stopped shaking and wiped his yellow eyes with his wooden hand, turning to face the man.

"It is alright, dear bartender…it has been a while since I last saw him…so it just brings bad memories, but seeing him makes the pain slowly leave my soul….today I wait."

"You wait?"

"Yes…you see, someone very special comes to visit…his grave this night," the old Deku told him.

"Someone special?" the bartender asked, confused.

"A…princess, his dearest friend when he used to live…."

**

* * *

_Wandering through the Royal Gardens was a long walk, but worth it if it got her away from her father's sight. Just an annoying old man, keeping her locked among the palace's walls with nothing better to do than to wander the gardens day in and day out. Being the sole heir to the Deku throne really bothered Althea, not like it was her fault for being the Deku Princess to begin with. _**

_**Living with an overprotective father had really taken the fun of being royalty…the only thing she could do was walk around the many beautiful, colorful flowers, and trees that decorated the garden, and even climb some walls just to reach the other side and see more plants. Guards guarded every exit of the garden, their backs staring back at her as she made her way through the long maze. Sometimes, Althea wished she had a friend to play with, but no…the king wouldn't even let her past the first gate outside, so why bother? Her loneliness never faded, the flowers were no nice company…her loneliness would at times burn her heart more than the deadliest of fires. And if it was this that she had to pay to get away from her stupid father, she'll take the fire and heal later. **_

_**Althea walked around the main garden, taking a look at the small pond that had been made years previously by an old Deku worker to please her father. It was a small, yet beautiful pond, filled with the cleanest and shiniest water of all Termina, and probably the only part of the swap she would every see. Althea couldn't complain, the water always made her feel better, she just wished she could see it with her own two eyes, it would surely be a wonderful sight to see…and so, she went on looking at the water, at her reflection …that wooden face, those small reddish eyes mixed with yellow, that long petal dress, and her long green hair braided….**_

_"**Ouch!!" Something hard fell on her head, Althea had to balance herself, almost falling head first into the small pond. She shook herself quickly and spotted her assailant, near the pond. A small deku nut was balancing dangerously near the pond, the Deku princess grabbed it before it could fall. "Who threw this!? That wasn't funny!!" Althea cried, looking around frantically for her attacker. **_

_"**Whoops!! Sorry!!" A voice called from above, much to the surprise of the Deku Princess. Through the small window up high that she could never reach, came a young Deku, on both his hands were Deku Flowers, which he used to fly. He was small, the same form as any other Deku the princess had seen. The young Deku had a small green-yellow leaf for hair, and green leaves that covered his waist down, except his feet, which were covered by brown leaves to form boots. Althea watched him, surprised by his appearance, and confused by his presence….she never had seen this boy before. He landed gracefully next to her, the flowers turning old, the petals fell to the ground, decorating the garden even more. "Hope I haven't hurt ya badly!!" **_

_"**Ah, so it was you!!" The princess replied, angrily. The Deku boy smiled, and nodded, pointing a finger at the nut she held in her hand. **_

_"**Yep! Me nut flew high, sorry about that…I was playing outside you see…never expected you to be here to catch it…" He told her, scratching the back of his head. **_

_"**Playing?" Althea asked, the Deku boy nodded. Playing, so he was no palace guard? They were the only ones, apart from a few merchants Althea had known, that could fly…even young Deku couldn't fly yet…unless… "Do…do you happen to be new here?" she asked him, completely forgetting the incident about the Deku nut altogether. **_

_"**Yeah," he told her, completely forgetting about his nut, as well. "Me and Da just moved from da fields!" **_

_"**Ah!" Althea cried, clapping her hands. "so you and your father are foreigners?" **_

_"**Yep," he told her again. "parts 'round here, know nothing, though. Da says he lived here before he moved to the fields with Ma and me."**_

_"**Oh…I see…so…did you come to visit?" The Deku boy looked at her, and was about to speak, before someone interrupted him. **_

_"**Ah! My son, what are you doing here!?" Both young Dekus turned to the source of the voice. It belonged to a an old Deku, with a green moustache, and shrubs for hair. Behind him, the great King of the Dekus walked, carrying his huge head with difficulty among the small halls. "Did I not tell you to wait for me outside?" Althea was confused. She had never seen this man before, and yet, he and her father were hanging out like some sort of close friends. **_

_"**Sorry, Da," came the reply of the young Deku. "I was playing with little nut that went through window and down the little lady's head." The moustache Deku shook his head. **_

_"**Oh…dear," he turned to Althea's father. "I do apologize, my King and to you too, Princess Althea…my boy can be quite clumsy at times." The King shrug of the apology, shaking his Deku nut staff. **_

_"**Do not let it worry you, Chamberlain, if he is to serve me as fine as you will do, I shall see to it that his clumsiness be fixed!" Althea opened her mouth, wide. **_

_"**Serve you, father?" **_

_"**Of course!!" The King told her, sending a smile her way. "My dear Princess, meet the new butler, Chamberlain, and his son, the new Deku messenger!"

* * *

**_This is the end of the first chapter, the other chapters will take place time after the previous chapter and so on, if you know what I mean.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and hopefully the rest of the story, please leave a review, or criticize, whichever comes first.


	2. The Deku Messenger

Lonelywerewolf: Sorry for the delay, this chapter took a while to get going but finally it is here. It is short, I know...but dont worry, the next chapter will be long, though. I myself am only aiming to finish this story in five or six chapters, since very little back story of the Deku Butler's son was given, but anyway, hope you read and review.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Deku Messenger**

Mr. Barten carried to large mugs full of Chateau Romani as he made his way back to his seat towards the old butler. He sat back again, offering the old Deku one of the mugs, that he took by bowing to show his thanks. "So, that's how that princess and your son met, eh?" he asked the old butler casually, as he drank some of his drink. "Must have caused some impression…" The old butler nodded in kind.

"Indeed. My son…was more used to treating everyone like equals…no one was greater than him than he was of them, and many other things…" The Deku reached for his drink, and took a big gulp of it before he set it back down. "The lady was quite happy to have him around, you know? They were really good friends back then…"

* * *

_**Althea never got tired of looking back at the huge window overlooking the garden. Her eyes, shining brighter than before, indicated a feeling of anxiety. What if something had happened on the way? Was he okay? Was he-Nah! That wouldn't be right for her to think. He was a servant after all, not of royalty, so why would she bother with him around. But, then, her pleas were answered, as the young Deku Messenger flew through the window, and landed gracefully on the garden. Pink petals flew around him as he went towards the princess. "Howdy!!" He cried, giving the princess a wave. "How ya doing, princess?" Althea answered with a small smile that only a Deku could see. **_

_"**Fine. Fine," she told him. Her feelings of anxiety running away to the back of her mind. "How was the town?" **_

_"**Be good!" He told her, producing a small document from the leaf bag that he carried. Since Althea's father had appointed the Chamberlain's son as the new messenger, the young Deku had been traveling around like crazy to deliver messages, trade, and even at times buy things for the old Deku King. The princess didn't know why he would even bother buying things that according to him, were useless, but she supposed all foolish kings were all the same. "Another good mark, too! That da of yours should be happy!" **_

_"**Really, now? What did he asked you to buy this time?" Althea asked, as they made their way to the second garden leading to the main palace. **_

_"**Nothin' big, really. Some patch of land, bean planting, he ordered," the Deku told her, shrugging as he put the document back on the leaf bag. Althea had noticed for the past two years that he and Chamberlain had been living here, that the young Deku would always shrug when he didn't really understand something, which was mostly every time when her father ordered him to do something stupid, like buy land in Clock Town that he wouldn't even dare touch later on. **_

_"**He must be thinking of something dumb again, that father of mine," the princess growled, finally reaching the main hall, which at the end had huge wooden doors guarded by two palace guards. **_

_"**Nothin' better than compliments, eh, princess?" the Deku boy asked her, which made her shrug. **_

_"**Complimenting that old man is the last thing in my mind," Althea told him. The Deku boy laughed, and was soon joined by the princess seconds after. Both had to stop right in the middle of the hall to collect their breath. **_

_"**Anyway, princess," he began, digging into his bag once more. "found a nice thingy on the way here, thought ya might like it!" From the bag he produced a small pink crown made of petals, that was held down by a golden brooch. He handed it over to the princess, who examined it. Her eyes were wide open, surprised at the small, yet beautiful gift. She looked up after a minute. **_

_"**There was no nee-" **_

_"**Of course not! But, I see this thingy in little shop and thought of how good ya'll look in it! Fits you good, it does!" The Deku boy told her, giving her a graceful smile. Althea smiled, her eyes shining brighter than they had been before he had arrived. **_

_"**Why, thank you!" **_

_"**No need to thank m-"**_

_"**CHAMBERLAIN!!!" Both Dekus jumped in surprise as a familiar scream filled the air. They looked back at the wooden doors leading to the main palace, sparing a small glance at the spooked guards that had fallen on the floor in surprise. "WHERE IS THAT SON OF YOURS!? HE IS TAKING TOO LONG!!" roared that voice again. Althea shook her head, recognizing the roaring voice of her father, and looked back at the Deku boy. **_

_"_**_Better run before he does," she told him. The Deku boy nodded, and went straight towards the wooden doors which he threw open. Once the princess was alone, she hugged her present for a while, before firmly putting it on her green hair, which she would not dare move it from._

* * *

**

The little 'thingy' that the Deku Butler's son gave her is my version of the strange brooch that the princess wears in her head, like a crown...didnt know if I got that right, i did.

Please leave a review! :)


	3. Flying Lessons

Finally, chapter three is here, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Flying Lessons**

_**The Southern Swamp was not really a wondrous sight for those that were used to less murky waters and less trees, but for the princess of the Dekus, it was the most beautiful place on the whole wide land of Termina. Her eyes could never leave that shining crystalline water, that was too deep for her to swim in, those lily pads that swam around it, making the water look more like a garden, beating the Palace garden in beauty. She could see trees made their way around the swamp, decorating its waters with leaves and vines. Althea couldn't believe she was seeing this great and beautiful sight, and didn't even noticed when someone touched her shoulder, her eyes were glued upon the scenery before her.**_

_"**Princess, eh?" The princess blinked for a few seconds, finally getting her eyes away from the swamp, and looked back at the Deku boy, that was standing behind her. **_

_"**Oh," she said. "sorry…it's only that…I didn't know that this place was…"**_

_"**Nice?" the Deku boy guessed, the princess shook her head. **_

_"**Beautiful," she answered, smiling. **_

_"**Isn't that the same thingy, princess?" the Deku boy asked her, confused. Althea laughed, shaking her head at the boy. **_

_"**In a way," the princess told him, smiling. "I still can't believe you convince my father to let me go out to the swamp. He almost had a heart attack when I got lost…in the Royal Chamber when I was still a child." The Deku boy crossed his small arms and winked. **_

_"**That's me big secret, can't tell, can't tell." He told her in a sing-song voice. **_

_"**Oh, come on! Tell me! It might help me in the future, sometime!" Althea jokingly pleaded, as they made their way towards a big lily pad. **_

_"**Secret, princess, big secret, no can tell!" **_

_"**Hah! Friends don't keep secre-whoa!!" The princess grabbed the Deku boy when the lily pad began to swim through the water. "What…what just happened?" **_

_"**Be taking us somewhere," the Deku boy told her, taking a look around. Trees and vines wherever he looked, as well as huge wooden Deku flowers of red and green colors nearby. "this way straight…to the those mystery woods…" Althea looked behind her, they were pretty far away from the palace. **_

_"**We sure are quite far away, in such a short time…" Althea whispered, the Deku boy nodded. **_

_"**Water be big place around here. Sometimes moves fast or slow, right now it is moving fast, takes you to places really nice, too!" **_

_"**Really?" **_

_"**Yep! Me go use this lily thingies all the time! Take me faster than flying, too! Get to see a lotta things!" Althea sighed. **_

_"**Sometimes I wish I could just dig into a deku flower, jump out and fly in the air." **_

_"**Maybe I can teach ya," the Deku boy told her. **_

_"**My father wouldn't allow it." **_

_"**In secret, then?" Both Dekus looked at each other for a couple of seconds, and then laughed. **_

_"**My father would have your head!!" **_

_"**Really, that da of yours? Nah, my da would get me first!" **_

_"**Would he now?"**_

_"**Really!" **_

_"**Hahaha…then, let's be careful with Chamberlain for now on, eh?" **_

_"**True, true…ah, look, we're reaching land now!" Both Dekus turned around to see a small patch of land, leading to another tree and vine covered place. **_

_"**That's it!! That be straight to Woods of Mystery!" Althea looked up, straight towards the path of land that they were getting closer to. **_

_"**The Woods of Mystery? I think I have heard about them before…don't you get lost in there if you don't the way?" **_

_"**Yep. But, we won't get lost that easily," they arrived at land, with the Deku boy helping Althea get off the lily pad, and they were on the way again. The path was very small, but they managed to pass through it just as well. They were among the same scenery from before, a small swamp like area, with huge wooden deku flowers towering above the water, and few lily pads swimming around. "Oh…oh…" **_

_"**What? Are we lost?" **_

_"**Wrong way," the Deku boy told her shyly. "This is the second time this be happening," he sighed. "Some paths look same and well, I get confused." Althea shook her head, giggling. **_

_"**I thought the big Deku said he couldn't get lost!" **_

_"**Me not ly-"**_

_"**AIIIEEEE!! Someone help us!!" Both Dekus jumped, startled by the sudden voice. **_

_"**What that be?" the Deku boy stood in front of the princess, and looked around, finally spotting the one in need, as he went plummeting down to the water. **_

_"**EEEEKKKK!!" Althea cried, as the water made its way to the top of her head. **_

_"**Ya be 'kay!?" the Deku boy asked. Althea looked back at the Deku boy, and was about to say that it was just water, when she noticed that it wasn't her she was telling that to, but to a white furred monkey that he helped back on land. **_

_"**Oh dear!" The princess cried, going towards the Deku boy and the monkey. "Are you okay Mr. Monkey?" she asked him. The monkey nodded, shaking violently. **_

_"**I wish I could," he told them, shaking his wet fur. **_

_"**How come ya were falling from sky? Can ya fly?" the Deku boy asked him, somehow confused as to what the monkey was doing high up in the air in the first place. **_

_"**No, of course not! Some dragonflies attacked me and my brothers!" **_

_"**Dragonflies!! Those brutes!!" The princess cried, her rage surfacing. **_

_"**Brutes, is too true, little Deku lady, but I'm sorry I can't stay and chat, I gotta find my brother." **_

_"**Brother?" the Dekus asked in unison. **_

_"**One of those dragonflies has him! I gotta go after them!!" Before the Deku boy could stop him, the monkey jumped towards a nearby branch and left the two Dekus alone once again. **_

_**  
"We can't just leave him to face off against those brutes my himself!!" Althea cried, watching as the monkey disappeared into the trees. **_

_"**I'll take care of that!" The Deku boy quickly hoped on the water, landing gracefully on one of the wooden Deku flowers. He disappeared from the princess's sight for a couple of seconds, before he jumped in the air, with those huge pink flowers, taking him in flight. He floated nearby her. "Quick, princess, on me back!! We'll catch him!" Althea was reluctant, she had never flew before. **_

_"**But, if I make you fall?" **_

_"**Ya won't, come on, quick!!" Althea nodded, trusting his words more than anything, and grabbed his shoulders, holding him tight. The pair flew in the air, in the direction where the monkey had disappeared. **_

_"**AIIIEEEE!! AIIEEEE!!" **_

_"**There!! I can see him! Mr. Monkey!!" Not far away from where the Deku boy was flying, the small monkey was being carried by the huge dragonfly monster, that flew in circles. Just below him was another smaller white monkey, being chased by two others. "BRUTES!!" The Deku boy quickly landed near land.  
**_

_"**Stay here, I'll help them, monkeys!!" Althea couldn't help but nod. She wasn't good for fighting after all…but was this Deku boy…? She watched him as he jumped back to the water, hopping on it to reach a lily pad. Then, he did something that truly amazed her, the Deku boy soaked his small wooden head in the water, before quickly taking it out of the water and looking back at the flying brute. A small bubble began to form from out of his small wooden mouth, once it was big enough, he let it go. The bubble hit the dragonfly in the face, making the monster drop the monkey. The Deku boy went to his rescue, once again pulling him out of the water, and hopping him all the way down towards where the princess was. "Ya stay here, me take care of flying brutes!" **_

_"**Wait! I-" Althea held the monkey close. **_

_"**Don't worry Mr. Monkey, he'll be fine…I know it…" The Monkey and princess looked back as the Deku boy hopped towards were the monkey was being chased. He let a bubble hit one of the dragonflies, catching their attention. **_

_"**Quick, little monkey!" The Deku boy called towards the free monkey. "Run!!" **_

_"**Aeeii!!" The small monkey nodded, and grabbed a nearby tree, leaving the Deku boy behind to face against three dragonflies. **_

_"**Oh no!!" **_

_"**He's in trouble!!" The Deku boy hopped as quickly as he could, making his way towards another patch of land, the three dragonflies flying fast behind him. **_

_"**Look out!!" Althea called, and flinched when her friend was stung by one of the dragonflies. **_

_"**Aiiiiih!!" The Deku boy fell head down, towards a small lily pad, almost falling towards the water. He looked around him, the three dragonflies circled around him. He then, began hopping again, the dragonflies buzzing behind him. **_

_"**No! Go back! Go back!! You'll get yourself killed!!" cried the princess, who flinched when she saw her friend get stung once again, making him land in a nearby wooden Deku flower. The flew towards the flower, and then, looked around, confused. **_

_**Where was the Deku they were chasing just seconds ago? They flew in circles, trying to spot their prey, when suddenly something got them by surprise. The Deku boy flew into the air, hitting the defenseless dragonflies with his small wooden body that had become a hard projectile. The flowers were on his hands again, and then, he let go, falling straight towards one of the dragonflies, hopping on its head, making it fall to the water below. He landed once again into the wooden Deku flower and disappeared inside the Deku flower. The two remaining dragonflies, flew angrily around the flower, waiting for him to come back again. The Deku boy did, once again hitting the defenseless dragonflies on the air, making them meet their doom on the bottom of the crystal waters of the great swamp. **_

_"_**_He did it!!" the Monkey cried, happily. Althea sighed in relief as she saw him fly towards them, smiling. Somehow she knew he was going to be alright….he was going to get a talking to when they went back to the palace._

* * *

**

Mr. Barten gave a slow laugh, shaking his head after the Deku finished his story. "That must have been some adventure!" The old butler smiled, sighing.

"An adventure alright…I thought I was going to have a heart attack when the boy told me what had happened. The princess asked me not to tell the king….and I still have kept my promise…"

"You're kid was a good kid…"

"Yeah…he was…" The old butler told him, drinking more of the milk.

* * *

Lonelywerewolf: Okay, this part, as you may have noticed, has the fighting abilities of our Deku boy here...I mean, Darmania and that Mikau(did i wrote that right?) had abilities before they were turned to masks, its not like Link learned to fly in one hour or so...but then again, i could be wrong...

And on the side note-I have no idea how that Deku boy so dont ask... ;)

Please review!


	4. First and Last

Here is the fourth chapter of this small story....hope you like it and dont mind the long time it took me to update this, sorry, I couldnt put the words correctly.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please read and review, or criticize, whichever comes first.

On a side note, this takes place a year before the beginning of the Majora's Mask game, just so you know...although it is stated in the story, but just so you know.

**

* * *

Chapter 4: First and Last**

Mr. Barten opened the bottle of milk and dropped its contents upon the cup that lay before the old Deku, who nodded and waited till the bartender filled his own cup before he drank his own. The bartender put the bottle aside and watched as the Deku drank the milk in one gulp; he spared a glance towards the clock, almost past ten o' clock at night.

"Ah…she is close to coming," the Deku spoke, staring back at the clock that lay on top of the bars only door.

"The little princess?" guess the bartender, taking a sip from his cup.

"Yes…she is set to come on midnight today, my good sir…like that last time,"

"Last time?" The Zora band behind them, had began to settle down the stage again, already many of the people, Zoras, and Gorons in the bar had began to gather around the stage once more.

"When the princess and my son first came here…for their first and last Carnival of Time…" Lulu had began to sing a song with that beautiful voice of hers, both the Deku and the old bartender ignored it. "If you had only seen the young lady's face, her eyes brighter than the hot red sun…but it wasn't because she was finally able to come to this joyful town, but because he was going to be together with her." Mr. Barten smiled; the sound of applause began to fill the room, accompanied by Lulu's lovely voice.

"Must have been the greatest day of their lives…eh?" The old Deku gave him that warm wooden smile from before…at least it looked like it.

"It was," he told him. "…it was, my dear friend." Lulu's song ended, but then, she began to sing once more, filling the with her voice the silent room.

* * *

_"**Amazing!!" Althea cried, as she inspected her new surroundings. This was the first time she had been in a town populated solely by people, also the first time she had stepped into a palace made of stone. The palace was more of a great wall that protected the buildings of wood and stone, the exits of each wall was guarded by strange armored men, which Althea guessed were guards stationed at the exits for the people's protection. Many people filled the streets, crowding the smallest of places. Her eyes finally fell upon the huge clock tower that slept in the center of the town, the center of attention for these people. Many paper decorations of many colors were hung around, then, another tower that was having its last touches. **_

_"**So, what ya think?" asked the Deku boy after a while, as the young Deku princess finished looking around. **_

_"**Not bad…they look more merrier than we do back home!" Althea told him, smiling. "Never would have thought that father would make the Carnival of Time's celebration a total disaster," the Deku boy laughed. **_

_"**Can't be that bad, princess," he assured her. Althea crossed her small arms over her wooden chest. **_

_"**Only one dinner, and then watching as those other Dekus talk and dance, is too much!!" **_

_"**Ya don't dance?" **_

_"**Never."**_

_"**No?"**_

_"**No. Do you?" **_

_"**No, no, either." **_

_"**Then, there's already two of us." Both Dekus laughed at their 'predicament', Althea was just happy to be with the young Deku boy, alone for that matter….how he had managed to convince the Deku King to let them go to town and alone, was beyond her, but she wasn't going to worry about her father now. She would just enjoy the carnival while the day was still young. **_

_"**So, what ya want to do?" the Deku boy asked her, the princess shrugged. **_

_"**What is there to do? No more waiting around, I hope." **_

_"**Nah, Da told me once that people at Carnival of Time, celebrate for three days long…they play games…eat…I think, dancing too," the Deku boy looked around, spotting some nearby booths where some people, Gorons, and some Zoras were selling things to passer byes. "and they buy thingies too!" **_

_"**Really? I have to come here once in a while! It looks much more fun than staying at the palace…" Althea sighed, smiling. "So, let's see what they are selling over there, shall we?" **_

_"**Ya go!" Both Dekus ran towards the stands, looking at the many things that the many merchants were selling. Althea watched in wonder at the many beautiful things that stood in front of her eyes, they were something she had only seen in dreams. "Ah, princess, ya want anything, ya can have it. I have rupees for both of us." Althea turned to stare back of the Deku boy, smiling. **_

_"**Thank you," she whispered. **_

_"**So, what would the lady want," the Zora merchant asked them, smiling back at them. "I have the finest jewelry from under the sea, come, come and pick!" Althea looked at the many pearls and beautiful colorful rocks that lay in front of her, all were design to look like necklaces, brooches and many other things. **_

_"**They are all so beautiful," she told the Zora merchant. **_

_"**They are great beauties, lady." He told her, grinning. "Anything you see here are at their lowest prices, pick from a necklace to a simple memento of the sea!" Althea looked around, finally spotting a beautiful necklace with many pearls around it, that made most of it. The Deku boy followed her gaze. **_

_"**That's a pretty thingy, princess," he told her smiling. "Ya want that?" **_

_"**Well, I don't want to sound spoiled or anything," the princess said, the Deku boy shrug it aside. **_

_"**No spoil nothing!!" The Deku boy looked back at the merchant. "That necklace thingy, sir, for the princess!!" The Zora merchant grinned once more. **_

_"**But of course, here is a sea necklace for the lady. Twenty rupees, please," both Deku and Zora exchanged their respective possessions. The merchant smiled, as he watched the Deku boy put the pearl necklace around the princess's neck. "Have a good day, and enjoy the carnival, little friends! And thank you!!" Althea and the Deku boy waved back at the Zora merchant and went on looking on.**_

_**

* * *

The sun was already setting when both the Deku boy and princess sat on the steps leading to the clock tower. They had had a good time looking around the shops and playing some strange games that had been posted near an inn. Both were tired, and had decided to take a break, watching from their position as the sun set. "Well, this really was a fun day," the Deku princess spoke, smiling as she held some of the things the Deku boy had bought for her. "It was fun looking around…and playing too…" She suddenly laughed. "Especially a while ago when you could barely hit any of those fake Octoroks back in that shooting gallery!" The Deku boy scratched the back of his wooden head. **_

_"**Too hard to grab that bow thingy! Almost ended up shooting poor big guy and customers…" Althea laughed. **_

_"**Yeah, I remembered that man yelling, 'Look out! Deku on the loose, duck!! I said duck!!' Hahaha, that was funny, you made everyone in there jump."**_

_"**Well, at least ya found it funny….we be lucky he didn't kick us out…" Althea nodded. **_

_"**He did say it was his fault for letting you use the bow in the first place, though," Althea said, smiling. "I wonder what Mr. Monkey would have said…though, too bad he didn't come with us, he might have enjoyed this place." **_

_"**They like to celebrate their own way, princess, we might probably check their own carnival out next year," the Deku boy told her, Althea smiled. **_

_"**Hopefully we will eat more than bananas!" The two companions laughed together, only to later stop short. A couple was walking nearby. **_

_"**Ah! Kafei!!" The woman called to the man, Kafei, as he held a small bracelet towards her. "It is beautiful!!"**_

_"**I was thinking of you when I bought this," he told her, smiling at his loved one's merry face. "we will be getting married soon, after all." **_

_"**Oh, but Kafei…that won't happen until next year…" **_

_"**I know…I can't just stop thinking about you," Kafei told her. The woman gave her a sweet smile and held his hand, they walked slowly away from the two Dekus, who only could stare back. The Deku boy finally broke the silence…**_

_"**Umm…princess…I was wondering if…" he began shyly, Althea looked back at him, unsure of what he was going to tell her. "ya wanna hold hands?" Althea only stared back, blinking, then, suddenly smiled. **_

_"**Of course…" The Deku boy blushed and grabbed the young Deku princess's hand, who held his hand tight with hers. Both stood up…..**_

_"**WOOOFFF!! WOOFF!!" Their peace was suddenly interrupted by a loud bark, both turned around to spot a small hairy dog snarling at them. "WOOOFFF!!! WOOOFFF!!" **_

_"**Oh-oh…." The two Dekus didn't waste any time to run away from the small dog that chased them. Both laughed as they ran away from the dog, having long forgotten to hold hands. They ran past some people, who were confused at the scene of two Dekus and a dog, chasing them. Behind them, they could hear the barking of the dog, until suddenly, it stopped. The two Dekus finally stopped running, and looked around. The dog was nowhere in sight, and they were back where they had started. **_

_"**Phew!! That was close!" Althea told the Deku boy, laughing. **_

_"**Ja! Small doggy don't like us Dekus much!!" The Deku boy nodded, then, looked up. Althea followed his gaze and gasped, a parade of colorful lights decorated the sky, which was mostly dark. Red, blue, green, and yellow bloomed in the sky like flowers. Many of the others also looked back, laughing, pointing, and talking as the fireworks continued their work back in the sky. **_

_**Then, it was Althea's turn to ask. **_

_"**Do you want to hold hands?" she asked him. The princess waited for his response, when suddenly she felt something holding her hand. The Deku boy held her hand as he watched the sky that bloomed in colors. The Deku princess gave a blush of her own, and went on looking at the sky, together with her loved one. **_


	5. A Mask Made of Wood

The last chapter of this story...Sorry if I couldnt make it longer, but I wanted to do this just right...I apologize ahead of time if it didnt meet your expectations.

Please Read or Review...or criticize, whichever comes first.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Mask Made of Wood**

_**Princess Althea set down her Deku Pipes, looking back at the sky; the sun was already setting, creating shades of blue, yellow, and red on the sky. The princess smiled at the sight as she seated herself near the pool, waiting for that young Deku boy. She played with the small pearl necklace that he had bought for the Deku princess just a year ago. A year ago…the greatest time in her life had lasted three whole days, with him alone no less. She recalled how they both were chased by that little dog, how they entertained themselves with the games that some merchants had set up nearby, and how they watched the fireworks together…that had been just a year ago. They were definitely going back to Clock Town this year, even if they had to escape the palace altogether, she wasn't going to miss it. **_

_**She looked up at the sky again, finally noticing the sun was no longer in sight, and that the moon had taken its place. There was no sign of the Deku boy, anywhere. "..Strange," Althea murmured as she looked all around the already darkened sky. "he usually arrives before this hour…" **_

"_**PRINCESS ALTHEA!!" Althea suddenly blinked, and turned away from the moon and stars, to face the Chamberlain nearby. He was facing the other way, calling her name. **_

"_**Chamberlain?" Althea asked, finally catching the Deku Butler's attention. He turned almost immediately at the sound of her voice. **_

"_**Ah! There you are! I was looking all over for you…should have known you'll be here in the gardens." He then winked at her, and added, "Waiting for my son, are you?" Althea tried to hide the blush that had overtaken her wooden cheeks with her hands, but she wasn't so successful. The butler smiled at her. **_

"…_**Kind of…" she confessed, still hiding the blush. The Deku Butler, as well as everyone in the Deku Palace, including(surprisingly) her father, knew about the two Dekus' close relationship, in fact the Deku King had once mentioned 'husband' and 'marriage' when talking about the Butler's son. It was love, even if they didn't like to admit it. **_

"_**Kind of…eh?" he asked her, making the Deku girl blush even harder than before. "Don't let his tardiness worry you, princess, that boy of mine can pretty much take care of himself." **_

"_**I know…" the Deku Princess told him, her blush halfway gone. Chamberlain turned to leave. **_

"_**Dinner is all set, milady, you should go to the main hall as soon as you can." Althea nodded at the retreating Deku, and then looked up in the sky. "…please, be safe…" she whispered. The princess, with one last look, she left the garden and followed the butler's path. **_

_**

* * *

The soldier gulped as he looked back at the huge wooden palace before him. He looked down at the small bag he carried with him, and sighed, looking back at palace once more. "Captain Viscen shouldn't have sent me to do this thing," the soldier muttered as he made his way towards the small floating platforms in the water. "…I was never good with giving bad news…" **_

_**The soldier crossed the small lake that surrounded the palace, and was about to walk inside, when suddenly out of the ground two Deku guards, covered in yellow and red leaves sprouted. "Halt!!" one of the called, scaring the already spooked soldier. "State your business here, stranger!!" The Deku Guard ordered. **_

"…_**ummm…" The soldier stammered, but managed to continue after taking a deep breath. "I…I request to see the Deku King, Kinsley!" The other guard laughed. **_

"_**Ha! What would a peasant like you want to see the king for?" he asked the man. "Someone like you can't just demand to see him." **_

"_**It…it is very important that I speak with King Kingsley, sir!!" cried the soldier, making both soldiers jump. The first guard that had spoken looked back at him, and nodded to the other. **_

"…_**who sent you?" he asked the foreign soldier. **_

"_**The Mayor of Clock Town, Mr. Dotour, sir." The Dekus nodded, allowing him to continue. "…It is about the king's royal messenger…" The second guard to speak looked at his partner. **_

"_**Princess Althea's playmate?" **_

"_**He is the only messenger I know of," the first Deku Guard looked back at the soldier. "What about him?" **_

"_**I regret to say…to say that…he…he…won't be coming back, sir…" The second Deku Guard stared at the soldier confused. **_

"_**Eh!?" he cried, shaking his body as he did. "What are you talking about, peasant? That boy abandoning the king? Impossible!" The first Deku Guard shook his body as well, staring at his fellow guard.**_

_**"Never thought he would do such a thing…like abandoning, little princess Althea…" The soldier sighed, and shook his head. He noticed another Deku, with strange green hair looking back at him or rather at the two guards before him. **_

"_**I…I believe you don't understand me…sirs…" Both guards turned to look at him, now, even more confused than before. The Deku behind them, suddenly froze, staring at the soldier right in the eyes. "He won't be coming back…because…because…he is dead…" He managed to choke the last word out, coughing as if to hold back some sort of emotion. **_

"_**W-what did you say?" the first Deku Guard asked him, shaking calmly. **_

"_**I'm sorry," the soldier began. "he…he was flying near the mountains…" **_

…_What?...My son…dead?_

"_**he spotted a dodongo attacking **__**my fellow soldiers…he tried to help…"**_

…_dead?...Dodongo?...Dead? Dodongo? Dead?...he tried to help?_

"_**He…he managed to distract the beast long enough for the injured soldiers of the my platoon to escape…but we were unable…to return to help him…and when we did…we were already too late…" The soldier showed him the bag he held in his hand. He stared to the ground as he spoke. "…this is all we were able to save…I'm so sorry…" The two guards looked at each other, and then, the first guard went to grab the bag, before a scream made them all freeze. **_

"_**MY SON!!! NO!!!!!!"

* * *

**_

"That day," the Deku Butler said, as he drank more milk from his cup. "was a horrible one…the princess cried herself to sleep for many months after that terrible day…we tried everything in our power to help her recover from my son's death…the king, her group of monkey friends…even I when I could no longer cry, and when I buried my son with this two hands…under a bark of tree that was his spitting image…" Mr. Barten watched coolly as the old Deku drank the remainder of his milk. "…she could never forget him…but, she is better now…explosive as ever…" He added that last part with a chuckle and then turned to look at the clock. Behind them, the newlyweds were talking with a group of friends, and Lulu was finally smiling with her friends on the stage.

"I'm sorry…having you tell me this must be…" The old Deku laughed, silently.

"Oh, no, no…dear bartender…remembering those that have passed on is the best medicine for the living's loneliness…and talking about my son keeps me alive…"

"That son of yours…he was a true hero…" Mr. Barten told him, smiling. "I'm sure the little princess remembers him as that…"

"And you are correct…" He looked back at the bartender and nodded. "He was a hero that had yet to awake…and I'm happy for that…my friend…"

**TICK. TOCK. **

"Chamberlain!" A small voice called, interrupting their conversation. Everyone in the bar looked up at the stairs, were a young Deku girl, accompanied by two white monkeys stood. On her hand she held a small bundle of flowers, while her two monkey friends bottles of water. "…sorry for being late…" By now, everyone had returned to their business, ignoring the newcomer, although the newlyweds spared her a glance or two, curious. The old Butler bowed, and gave her a smile.

"Do not worry so, princess…" he told her.

"But…I made you wait so long…"

"Please….you wanted it to be at midnight, during the carnival…I couldn't say no."

"Oh…well…" the Deku Princess turned to her monkey friend. "Shall we get going, Mr. Monkey?" The white monkey nodded.

"Yes..let's go visit the boy," the trio left the bar, leaving behind the old Deku, who bowed to the bartender.

"I thank you for your company, my dear friend…it was nice talking to you about my son…and now, I shall beg you to forgive me for leaving so soon…"

"Wait!" called Mr. Barten. "Before you go…here…" The bartender went to the counter, and got out a bottle of milk, which he gave to the old Deku, who looked at him in puzzlement. "My gift to your son…the best milk in Termina…and the only trophy one such as myself can give to a hero." Tears slowly slid down the butler's face, before he looked back at the man behind the counter who nodded.

"Thank you…my dear friend…"

_We are the masks, _

_we are the spirits,_

_we are the hidden heroes that seek to feel alive._

_Help us, help us, _

_oh! Hero of another time. _

_Our legend came to an abrupt end,_

_but yours has just begun. _

_In the masks we hide,_

_carry with you our will and heart, _

_oh! Great hero of another time… _

* * *

And that ends the story, I added that small poem at the end, something random I know, but I wanted to add a little extra because Christmas is around the corner.

Well...hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it...see you in my next story.

-Fyras14(switch pen name!)


End file.
